Max Payne
Max Payne is the main playable protagonist of the Max Payne series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Max Payne vs. Agent 47 *Connor vs Max Payne (Complete) *Max Payne vs. John McClane (Complete) *John Wick vs Max Payne *Max Payne vs. Nathan Drake (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) *The Punisher (Marvel Comics) *James Gordon (DC Comics) History Leaving the NYPD, Payne joins the DEA with the intent of tracking down the source of the drug and with it, the ones responsible for the death of his family. In the insuring investigation Payne was framed for murder and launched a one-man war against the entire Punchinello crime family, who were the main distributors of Valkyr in the criminal underworld. After killing almost every associate of the Punchinello crime family, Payne discovered the true source of the drug and the one responsible for his family’s murder, was the corrupt CEO of the major pharmaceutical company Aesir Corporation, Nicole Horne. Payne was relayed this information via a secret society known as the Inner Circle, who offered Payne a deal, that all charges against him would be dropped if he managed to assassinate Horne. Despite overwhelming odds, Payne stormed Horne’s base of operations, Aesir plaza and single-handily killed Aesir’s highly trained and heavily armed security team and eventually Horne herself. As promised all charges against him were dropped thanks to the Inner Circle’s influence. After being cleared of all charges Payne left the DEA and returned to the NYPD. During one investigation into a group of assassinations carried out by a group of professional hitmen disguised as cleaners, Payne uncovered a conspiracy to take over the Inner Circle being carried out by the Russian Mob boss Vladimir Lem. With the aid of femme fatale and contract killer Mona Sax, Payne successfully kills Vlad, however, Mona is mortally wounded in the final confrontation with Vlad and dies of her injuries. Following these events, Max retires from the NYPD. Nine years later, after becoming addicted to alcohol and painkillers, Payne relocates to Sao Paolo Brazil to work as in the private security sector, alongside his friend Raul Passos. Soon afterwards, Payne discovers another sinister conspiracy directed at the Branco family, who Payne was hired to protect. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 34 (MP2) / 43 (MP3) *Born: 1969 *Height: 5’10" | 178 cm *Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg *Former NYPD detective, DEA agent, and bodyguard *Ambidextrous *Widowed husband of Michelle and father of Rose *Fathered video game Bullet Time *Can play his own theme on a piano Weaponry Note: * indicates the weapon can be dual-wielded. Handguns *Beretta handgun* *PT92 semi-automatic pistol* *Desert Eagle* *608 Bull revolver* Submachine Guns *Ingram "M10" machine pistol* *MP5 sub-machine gun *MPK *SAF .40 Shotguns *M500 pump-action *Sawed-off* *Remington 11-87 "Super Sport" semi-automatic *Striker automatic Rifles *Ak-47 *M4 *G6 Commando *Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle Explosives *Grenades *Molotov cocktails *Rotary Grenade Launcher *RPG Bullet Time *Slows Max's perception of time and enemy projectiles *Ability never actually explained by the lore *Fueled by adrenaline *Recharged by killing enemies and taking damage *Can also be used to reload faster *Enables Shootdodge **Diving through the air to avoid and return fire Feats *Brought down entire gangs, crime families, and private armies *Single-handedly cleared out Aesir Corp, a corrupt police station, and an airport *Survived a lethal injection of Valkyr and hallucinations *Was once shot directly in the head, then got right back up *Uncanny reaction time and aiming speed **Capable of shooting airborne grenades, rockets, and molotovs Faults *Addiction to alcohol (former) and painkillers *Durability has limits & dependent on painkillers *Often doesn't think things through *Has a considerable death wish Gallery Maxpayne3.png|Max as he appears in Max Payne 3 Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Playable Character Category:Dual Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tragic Character